One Year 365 Days
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Mac and Stella have been dating for a year and want to have a special night to celebrate. Dedicated to my year anniversary of writing CSI NY SMacked stories, since March 27, 2009.


**One Year (_365 _Days)**

**Summary**: Mac and Stella have been dating for a year and want to have a special night to celebrate. Dedicated to my year anniversary of writing CSI NY SMacked stories. Since March 27, 2009.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters no matter how much I want to.

* * *

It was the morning of Mac Taylor's and Stella Bonasera's one year anniversary. A few months before they moved in together. They had a few fights every now and then, and he was tempted to leave her at one time, but he didn't because then he would have felt horrible.

Anyways, Mac stretched as he woke up, trying not to wake up Stella, but he woke up to an empty bed.

"Stella?" he calls, but got no answer. He sighs and gets up putting on his boxers, and he walks out to the kitchen to start on the coffee. When the coffee was done he poured to cups of coffee and then he got surprised when a set of arms wrapped around his waist. He places the cups of coffee on the counter and then turns around.

"Hey my sexy boyfriend," Stella smirks. The scent captivating Mac.

"You smell nice, what are you wearing?"

"New scented soap I bought the other day."

"Makes you even more delectible," he kisses her below the ear.

"Happy one year Mac."

"Oh, it's only been a year?" Mac smirks.

Stella shakes her head, "Thanks for sticking around."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy, but I don't want anyone else to have you."

"Very possessive, aren't you Taylor?" she teases.

"Only for you," Mac smirks.

"I got some new lingerie this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got it just for tonight," she winks.

"Why can't I see it now?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You like teasing me, don't you?"

"It's what I'm good at," she smirks brushing her lips against his making him go hard.

"You know, we didn't have our morning make out session yet."

"I thought that we could skip that today."

"Huh... why?"

Stella shrugs, "Maybe I wanna... oh thanks for the coffee," she smiles her letting go of Mac and reaching for her cup.

"Stella..." Mac moans.

"After dinner tonight, you can moan all you want," she smiles patting his ass then sitting down at the table.

"I think I would like that. So before our date what are you going to be doing?"

"Shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanna by an outfit to wear for tonight."

"You have a lot of great dresses."

"But you saw them all, trust me Mac. You won't be complaining when you see me in it."

"I can't wait until I can take it off," he blushes.

"You naughty boy. Do you want to get punished?"

"That depends on how I'm going to be treated."

"I'll handcuff you to the bed and just hang out with Lindsay and Jess the whole night."

Mac frowns, "I like the handcuff part, but the second part I rather be apart of."

"Jealous?"

"Of your friends, never. I love you Stella, your friends and all."

"I love you too Mac," she smirks. "So, what are you going to be doing before our date?"

"Probably go to work, that way I will be distracted."

"I thought I was the only thing to keep you distracted," she smiles.

He gives her an confused look.

"Oh I just love my sexy Detective, looking all confused," she grins rubbing her foot up and down his thigh.

"Stella..." he moans when her foot reaches his groin.

"Thought you were saving that for tonight?"

"I was, but damn Stella. You are impossible not to moan for."

"Trying to earn some brownie points this morning?" she smirks and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm fixing to leave so I can meet up with the girls, we're going out for brunch and then shopping."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I wouldn't dare try to kill you Mac, your too special to me," she grins, leaving the kitchen to go change.

Mac slumps down on the couch awaiting Stella. Moments later she comes back.

"Well, I should get going. See you at the restaurant," she grabbed her coat and left. Leaving Mac alone, thinking about ways he could make his day go faster.

************

The girls meet up at Sullivan's.

"So Stella, you and Mac a whole year," Jess smiles.

"Yeah Stella, I'm so happy for you, and Lucy is too," Lindsay laughs.

"Yeah me and Mac are doing good. And I think he might propose to me tonight..."

"Really?" both girls squealed.

"Yeah, I don't see why not? We've done everything else already," Stella states.

"Stella? Is there something we should know about?"

"Um... yeah. I might be... pregnant."

"Oh my God, HOW?" they both shouted.

Stella shrugs, "I think I'll go to the hospital tomorrow. But I've been feeling woozy lately. So yesterday I got a pregnancy test and before my shower I took it and it said positive," Stella explains.

"Are you going to tell Mac?"

"Um... i dont know yet, he should know, but I don't know if it's true or not."

"Stella, you've been dizzy lately. That was my first sign when I had Lucy inside of me."

"Yeah Stell. I think you should tell him that you at least took the test."

"Um... I don't know. I'll think about it okay?"

************

Later that night Mac went to the restaurant that they decided upon. He waited at the table, and pulled a small blue box out of his suit pocket. He was wearing a navy blue tie, suit, and everything. He then looks at his watch and puts the box back in his pocket.

"Where is Stella?" he asks himself.

"Hey Mac," his Greecian angel answered.

"I thought you forgot," he said turning around and his jaw dropping. He stood up. "Stella, you look stunning."

"Do you like?" she smirks.

"I love it," he smiles kissing her neck. "You smell nice too," he smiles even brighter.

Stella was wearing a tight black dress, with a side slit going up to her lower thigh.

"Sorry, I was late," she smiles. "Girl stuff," she grins and sat down across from him. "I like when you wear a tie. Makes you even sexier," she reaches over the table to fix his tie.

"Well, shall we order?" Mac hesitated to ask.

"Yeah, I think so," she nods and looked at the menu.

The waiter comes over, and Stella ordered for herself and Mac. The waiter nodded and left.

Mac grabs her hands, "I love when you order for me."

"You never had a problem with it before."

"I love you Stella, you tell me everything, so it's easy to love you."

Stella gulps at his middle sentence statement. _Great now I have to tell him sooner than planned._

"Stella?" Mac asked when she didn't reply.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Mac, I just had a long day."

"Stella, is something wrong? Because you have been awfly tired lately."

"I'm fine, I promise," she brang her hands and put them on her lap.

Mac frowns and moved his chair over so he's right next to Stella. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so her emerald eyes were looking into his sapphire ones.

"Is something going on that I should know about?"

"I don't know how I want to tell you."

"Maybe you will want to tell me later?" he asks, half frowning.

"Maybe," she sighs, looking down again. Mac moves back to where he was first sitting and sighs.

"We've known each other for ten years Stella. I can't believe you won't tell me what's wrong."

"It's difficult Mac. I couldn't even tell Jess and Lindsay about it, but it's easier for them because... it just is. I'm sorry I can't tell you it kills me, but I just can't," she frowns a tear running down her face.

"Stella, I didn't mean for it to make you upset."

He moves his chair and moves back over to sitting right next to Stella.

"It must be a difficult situation then."

"Mac, we've never talked about the subject before and I don't even know if it's absolutely true yet..." Stella starts.

"Oh okay," Mac nods. "I think I know what this is about."

"What?" Stella asks in hope that will make things easier on her.

"Stella, if I have children there is no one else I rather have it with then you," he smiles.

"If it is true, I hope it's a boy. I always wanted a little Mac Taylor."

"I always wanted a little Stella," he smirks. "See? Telling me didn't have to be so hard."

"Taylor, is there something that your hiding from me?"

"Um... no," he shook his head.

"Mac Taylor? Are you lying to me?"

"No, I just wanted to wait until after dinner to tell you."

"HOw about right before we eat?" she asks nodding to the waiter who came over and placed the food on the table, nodded and left.

"I've been contemplating about this all day, thinking about when would be the good time to tell you."

"And I think now would be the perfect time."

"Stella?" he moaned.

"Save the moaning for after dessert," she winks and grabbed his hands. "I'm all ears Mac," she grinned wanting him to propose already.

"Stella Bonasera, we've known each other for many years, and just last year, I finally got the guts to ask you out. This year had to possibly the best year we spent together. Even when we got in fights we've managed to get through them, with out killing each other. I love you Stella with all my heart. I would try the rest of my life to let things happen a day at a time, with the only woman that I love. What I'm trying to say, is that I want you to be my wife, as Stella Taylor. So," he gets on one knee and pulled out the box out of his pocket. He opened the box, "Stella Bonasera, will you marry me?"

She nods with tears in her eyes, "Of course I will be your wife Mac, I love you," she kissed his cheek as he put the ring on her finger.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Mac smirked.

"I was waiting all week for you to ask me," Stella smirks as Mac sat back in his chair.

"All week?" he asks a lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah, I saw the blue box in your dresser, but this is the first time I saw the ring, I didn't want to ruin the surprise, of when you did ask."

"And do you like it?"

"I love it, the most beautiful thing I laid my eyes on."

"That's the second for me," he grins making Stella blush.

"You sure know how to flatter me," she smiles and grabbed his hands.

"Let's enjoy our dinner and go back to our home, and put some good use into this tie."

"I like the sound of that Mac Taylor."

"Happy one year Stella."

"A great 365 days together as a couple, and many more to share. Happy one year Mac."

"I love you Stella Bonasera soon to be Taylor, our bond can only get closer now."

"I like the sound of that," she leaned over and brang his lips to hers. She pulls back. "We'll save the rest for after dinner. I can't wait for my dessert," she winked.

"Me either," Mac smirks, and they ate there dinner. Their dessert will wait until they make it back home.

* * *

_So did you like my one shot, dedicated to my one year of writing for CSI New York. Please leave a review, and a shout out goes to everyone who read, review and added me and my stories on your alerts. My new year of SMacked fanfic writing, just beginning. So please leave a review, thanks._


End file.
